


I Need A Woman

by shniam



Series: VidFics [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Showers, implied nakedness, tongue-very-firmly-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VidFic to McFly's 'I Need A Woman' </p>
<p>If One Direction did a cover for this then this is how I would want the video to look.</p>
<p>Warnings for serious cheeseness and remember its very firmly tongue in cheek ;-) (and mentions of naked torsos, Liam in a shower)  Nothing that MTV wouldn't show.  Maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I love this McFly song and would love to hear Liam and Zayn sing it.
> 
> I do not apologise for the mentions of writhing or nakedness. I do not apologise for the cheese or the need to not take this seriously.
> 
> I do not own nor know any of One Direction, McFly or anyone connected to them. 
> 
> Hope you like

[Liam is leaning up against a whitewashed brick wall, large window to his left. He wears a white t-shirt vest and pale blue pyjama bottoms, with bare feet.  
As he sings he tips his head back slightly to expose his neck and closes his eyes, right hand coming over to grab the t-shirt at his waist]

I've been searchin' for some   
Love and affection   
But there's nobody   
Giving me that kind of attention   
I'm alone, ooh   
I'm alone 

[Shot of Zayn in a bed. The camera is over him. The bedding is white and Zayn is currently in the middle of the bed. His is lying with one hand behind his head and the other on top of the white sheet covering him. He is topless and the sheet comes half way up his chest.]  
As he sings he looks seductively at the camera, the hand on the sheet starts to grip the fabric.]

Can't help thinkin' that there's   
Somebody missin' who   
Could hold me and please me   
Til I'm tired of her kissin'   
I'm alone, ooh 

[Zayn closes his eyes]

I'm alone 

[Camera changes to Harry who is also in a bed. The camera is from the side and shows Harry in a modern apartment with large glass windows on the opposite side of the bed, overlooking a night-time city scene. The bedding is also white and has a satin look to it. Harry is wriggling in the bed as he sings, the sheet clinging to his body. It is apparent that he is naked under the covers.]

When it gets to midnight   
I'm in my bed alone   
You're all I want   
You're all I need 

[Harry thumps his hands down beside him and arches up in the bed, eyes closed.]

It's cold in the night   
But I'm lookin' for the heat baby 

[Shot changes to show all five in their separate situations – five columns on the screen.  
Liam against the wall.   
Zayn and Harry in their beds.  
Niall in sitting on the floor wearing dark purple pyjamas with the jacket open and showing his chest, leaning against a sofa with an open fire in the background; he has one leg bent up and the other under him with one arm laying on his knee. He is bare foot too.  
Louis is in a large armchair in what appears to be a study/library. He is wearing checked lounge pants and is holding an empty glass and does ‘the eyebrow thing’ to the camera.]

I, I need a woman   
Not any woman 

[Starts showing individual shots of them in their own situations.  
Liam; Niall; Zayn; Louis and Harry]

But a woman who needs me too 

[All five on screen and they turn their heads to look at the camera as they sing the last line.]

Hey, so how about you? 

[Camera goes to Louis, who is sitting curled up in the spinning chair. One hand snakes over his chest to rest on his shoulder as he sings to the camera; slight smirk on his face.]

Songs on the radio   
Are just carbon copies   
Of the way that I'm feelin' 

[Camera returns to Liam as he sings next bit.]

After 5 cups of coffee   
I'm alone, ooh   
I'm alone 

[Camera is to the side of Niall at his feet. Niall looks towards the fire.]

When it gets to sunrise   
I'm wakin' up alone 

[Another montage of them all]

You're all I want   
You're all I need 

[Camera returns to being above Zayn, he runs his hand down his chest and the sheet moves further down. There is a slight sheen over his torso and then CGI flames emerge from the mattress.]

This bed is burnin' up   
To 99 degrees honey 

[Quick montage of all five before settling on Liam, close up of his head and shoulders as he sings, hand pushing up t-shirt]

I, I need a woman   
Not any woman   
But a woman who needs me too 

[Camera goes back to Niall who leans back so he is arched into the seat of the sofa]

Let me tell you baby   
I, I need a woman 

[Camera back to Louis who spins the chair round before unfolding and climbing out, putting the glass on a table as he walks passed]

Not any woman   
But a woman who needs me too 

[Camera returns to Liam as last words of previous line are said, he pushes off the wall and looks over his shoulder as he walks off, removing his t-shirt as he does]

Hey, so how about you? 

[Shot of feet stepping out of blue pyjama bottoms on the floor]

[Camera goes to Zayn, the sheet is further down and is resting on his hips. His eyes are closed and one hand is running over his chest]

[Shot of Louis walking along a corridor and glancing over his shoulder, lounge pants on his hips]

[Harry writhing under the sheet before rolling over onto his stomach and looking at the camera, sheet resting on the crest of his buttocks]

[Liam in the shower, washing suds off his body, camera stops just below the hip bone, Liam’s hand continues down further]

[Niall runs a hand over his face and down his torso until his fingertips slide just under the waist band of his bottoms]

Oh believe me baby 

[Liam singing in the shower, leans a hand forward and turns the water off]

I, I need a woman 

[Niall lifts his head up but his hand remains where it is]

Not any woman 

[Harry sings to camera from his position]

But a woman who needs me too 

[Zayn’s legs move under the sheet, his hand slides under, his eyes close and his head tips back]

Oh, oh, oh, oh   
I, I need a woman 

[Louis walking down the corridor, camera in front, Louis tips his head to one side as he sings, smile on his lips]

Not any woman   
But a woman who needs me too 

[Niall looks to the camera]

Yeah, so how about you?

[Shot of a door opening.  
Then successive shots of:  
Towel dropping on the floor  
Liam leaning against a door frame, twitching his eyebrows as he smirks to someone in the room  
Zayn turning his head to look off camera, hand under the sheet, he smiles  
Harry looking up off camera and grinning, arching his back as he lifts up slightly  
Louis smiling and slowly pushing his lounge pants down  
Niall lifting his head and smiling, lowering his leg]


End file.
